Mission Accepted: Operation College
by wing ZER0 angel
Summary: NEW CHAPTER Eventually: 3x4, 1x2(?) - The five formal pilots, now Preventers, head to off to college under Une's orders. They can't be soldiers forever, right? Can they adapt and handle all that college can throw at them? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 01

***I do not own Gundam Wing, I just use it for my own twisted purposes.***  
  
Note: Reposted...  
  
Summary - A college fic, not AU. 3x4 is the main pair, but this is going to be very Quatre-centric and Duo-centric. I dunno why, but in writing I released I concentrate a lot on Duo and his dilemma with college. After a bit though, I'll add Trowa in more.  
Expect slight OOC-ness  
Pairings: 3x4 (main), 1x2 (unsure, give me feedback if you want 1x2-ness), 5x? (undecided, but will be female)  
  
  
_**Mission Accepted: Operation College**_  
  
_Chapter 1_  
  
  
A Friday in Late Summer, A.C. 198  
  
"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Duo asked sulkily from his position in the front passenger seat of the Preventers van, hair blown back away from his face as wind raged in through the open window.  
  
"Because it's a good idea," came Trowa's reply from the back seat where he sat, half reclined, legs resting on the seat next to him. The floor in front of him and the far back of the van was weighed down with boxes and bags of varying shapes and sizes.  
  
Duo glanced back at his fellow Preventer. "I don't quite see how that's a reason."  
  
"We have to, Une's orders," Wufei said, never removing his eyes from the road in front of him.  
  
"Now there's a reason," Duo said, shuddering slightly, "even if it's not a very good one." He stared out the window still pouting slightly, a crease permanently fixed between his brows. "I just don't understand how she can order us to do this though. We're Preventers, how can she order us to go to college?  
  
Trowa sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head on the side of the car. "Duo, just deal with it. It's a good idea and you know it. We can't be soldiers forever. Besides, she only made it an official order for you. You were the only one that had a problem with it. Just try it out. Quatre seems convinced that it'll even be fun."  
  
"How can waking up early and…going to boring classes and…writing stupid research papers and…doing homework assignments be fun?"  
  
"Shut it, Maxwell." Wufei ordered, still unflinching. "You're going. You have no choice. Try not to make the rest of us just as miserable as you are."  
  
"Yeah, yeah…" Duo turned his attention back to the passing highway, watching the little white lines in the road pass by. Eventually, he began to feel bad for affecting everyone else's mood. He couldn't stand being the cause of the tension in the sun-warmed van. _I can't help it if I don't want to go. College is not somewhere I thought I would end up. Maybe Quatre, but…Quatre… _"Hey, where are Heero and Quatre? I thought they were coming right behind us."  
  
Wufei answered. "They are. They had a few things to clear with Une and then they were leaving right behind us."  
  
Duo let out a short laugh. "They're probably already there with the way Quatre drives…if they're not in an accident somewhere…"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the way Quatre drives," Trowa said, slightly defensive.  
  
"You only say that because you drive worse than he does," Wufei said.  
  
"Fast…does not mean bad," Trowa retorted.  
  
"They have speed limits for a reason you know," said Duo.  
  
"Like you're one to talk…" Trowa countered. "Besides, what cop in their right mind would give Quatre Winner a ticket? If they could even catch him that is…"  
  
Wufei glanced up at his rearview mirror and caught the small smile on Trowa's face, his eyes still closed, head still resting back. "You seem proud of that."  
  
Trowa laughed. "I taught him everything he knows."  
  
Duo glanced back at him, a mildly surprised smile on his face. "When was this?"  
  
Trowa just shrugged, still smiling. "About a year ago, I guess…when Une had me playing bodyguard for Quatre at that Peace Conference in Northern Spain. They have some nice curves up in those mountains…"  
  
"You were only there for a week!" Duo gaped.  
  
Trowa's smile grew, remembering that week. He'd never had so much fun on assignment before. "He's a fast learner."  
  
Silence settled within the van again. Wufei could barely contain his excitement. Ok, he could contain his excitement, but the point is that he was excited nonetheless. He had always been more of scholar anyway. Here was the perfect opportunity to continue his studies with no restrictions. He was elated, even if he refused to show it.  
  
Duo and Trowa, on the other hand, had their reservations about the whole idea. Trowa was still convinced that it was a good idea, but neither him nor Duo had ever had any real schooling, except possible when Duo hid in schools during the war, following Heero's example, but Trowa highly doubted Duo actually participated. Who knows what type of schooling Heero had been given but there was no doubt that whatever he did would be done perectly, whether it be piloting or homework. Quatre had obviously had the best teachers from all over the world and colonies. Trowa and Duo had reason to worry, no matter how much Une and Quatre told them that they had far more schooling than was needed in college. Trowa, despite his anxieties, at least had faith in Quatre. He knew his best friend wouldn't lie to him, and it wasn't as if any of them had to go through it alone. They had each other now. If anyone could have heard Trowa's thoughts, they never would've believed that the Silencer could have such optimistic expectations.  
  
Shinigami, on the other hand, was wallowing in his apprehension. Trowa had been right; Duo had never really paid attention when he was hiding out in schools. Even the meager attempt Father Maxwell and later Professer G (author's note: I get them confused, someone tell me if this is right!) had made on educating him had failed where Duo was concerned. He never saw the point in learning, so he never tried. What was he going to do now when he had to do well? He could see everyone else excelling in at least one area or another, but he had nothing. Quatre had asked him weeks ago if he had any idea what he wanted to major in--he never gave an answer…  
  
Wufei turned the van into the front of the campus and picked up Quatre's directions to the dorm. The one thing that Wufei had argued vehemently about was living on campus. He liked the idea of being close to his classes, but he was scared to imagine the type of people and the noise he would have to endure. Quatre was convinced it would be good for them to be around so many normal people they're own age, although there were probably a number of ex-soldiers here as well. The newly named and administrated Peacecraft University had given out several hundred scholarships to soldiers turned students. Four of those scholarships recently accepted at the urging of Quatre and Lady Une.  
  
Wufei located the dorm without a problem and parked the van up on the sidewalk alongside another, identical one.  
  
"I knew it!" Duo exclaimed, as he opened the door. "Quatre probably did 90 the whole way here."  
  
"85 actually, but who's keeping track." Quatre called as peered from around the open back door of the van. "Glad to see you guys made it alright. I thought we'd be waiting for hours for Wufei though."  
  
"I'm sorry I prefer to obey the laws, Winner." Wufei said with a smirk in Quatre's direction as he and Trowa approached the other van. "Where's Yuy?"  
  
"He just took some boxes in--he'll be out in a minute. You wanna give us a hand unloading this one and then we'll do yours?"  
  
"Way ahead of you." Wufei said as he turned toward the dorm, arms already filled with boxes.  
  
"Can you two give me a hand with these? I don't know how all the heavier ones ended up in our van?" Quatre called to Trowa and Duo. He effortlessly lifted up a large box that made a sort of clinking sound as he settled it in his arms. Trowa, who had moved next to Quatre, grabbed a second box which made a similar sort of noise. Duo lifted a box that did as well, if less and little quieter. He recognized immediately the clanking of bottles and glanced sharply at Quatre, waiting patiently beside Trowa, who simply smirked and looked away.  
  
"Hey Quat," Duo said with suspicion, "what do have in these anyway."  
  
"Oh yeah know, standard college supplies."  
  
"Quatre." Trowa said, a slight amount of humor slipping into his voice.  
  
Quatre smiled and laughed a little, turning to Duo. "Well, let's see--I got a couple bottles of Skyy vodka, Smirnoff Vodka, Jack Daniels, Captain Morgan's, some sour mix, a couple bottles of Kahlua, some Smirnoff Ice, Bicardi--"***  
  
"QUATRE!?!?" Duo yelled, shocked and almost dropping his box. He glanced between Quatre and Trowa and took note of the similar little smirking expression they both wore. Duo wondered what else they had done on that mission and what kind of influence having an ex-mercenary as a best friend was having on the somewhat sheltered life of the Winner heir. "What the hell? I thought you were 'Mr. Non-alcoholic champagne'…what happened?"  
  
"Lots of things." Quatre said simply. Duo glared at him until he explained. "Ok, ok…I've wanted to go to college my whole life. I know what goes on in dorms and I plan to be a normal college student and do everything a normal college student does, that means I'll skip classes whenever I want, wait until the last minute to do assignments, go out to parties, and spend every weekend so trashed that I barely make it home where I'll stumble around, knock stuff over and pass out on the floor three feet from my own bed."  
  
Duo stopped in his tracks and looked at the two with a shocked expression. "Sweet…"  
  
As the three Preventers began walking up the stairs to their new home, Trowa turned to Quatre, "Did you remember to get the Pucker and the 99 Bananas?" Quatre nodded. "What about the cups and the beer? And the balls?"  
  
It was Quatre's turn to stop and looked startled, but his was a false and comical look. "I would never forget those. How could you even think such a thing!" He replied as Trowa laughed softly at the look on his best friends face.  
  
Duo simply looked back and forth between the two with more suspicion. "Cups and beer? Balls!?"  
  
Trowa and Quatre looked at each other with that familiar smirk before turning to Duo and saying simply and simultaneously, "Beer Pong."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "Beer…Pong…" A small smile grew on his face. Trowa and Quatre tried to laugh without dropping their boxes. "You two are suspiciously well organized and well planned here, but have I told you how much I love you?"  
  
"Not recently, no." Quatre replied.  
  
Duo smiled and shook his head as they continued walking and entered the dorm. "Beer Pong…Wufei is going to kill you."  
  
"Not if he joins in." Trowa said.  
  
Duo gave a short laugh. "Your funeral."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Give me some feedback and we'll see where it goes. Thanks all.  
  
***All of the drink names are trademarked and not mine.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 02

***I do not own Gundam Wing, I just use it for my own twisted purposes.***  
  
Note: I reposted Chapter 1, with some changes. So, if you read it before, you might want to reread.  
  
Summary - A college fic, not AU. 3x4 is the main pair, but this is going to be very Quatre-centric and Duo-centric. I dunno why, but in writing I released I concentrate a lot on Duo and his dilemma with college. After a bit though, I'll add Trowa in more.  
Expect slight OOC-ness  
Pairings: 3x4 (main), 1x2 (unsure, give me feedback if you want 1x2-ness), 5x? (undecided, but it will be a female)  
  
  
_**Mission Accepted: Operation College**  
  
Chapter 2_  
  
  
A Friday in Late Summer, A.C. 198  
  
Quatre and Trowa's laughter was heard all the way down the hall and up to the second floor where Heero and Wufei were standing in the open door of their rooms. They helped the other three with the boxes of alcohol, placing them down in the center of the common room, which was pretty small and held a coffee table, two loveseats and a single chair, all of which were horrifically upholstered in an ugly red and gray pattern. There was another door leading into a small hall with closed doors.  
  
The five young men unloaded the vans as quickly as possible, piling all the boxes and bags in the common room of Suite 2107 in the newly named Noventa Hall, Peacecraft University. Some necessities had already been delivered earlier in the week, such as a microwave, refrigerators, television, various stereo, sound, and video equipment, as well as the five new computers Quatre had purchased as gifts for himself and the other pilots. Well, technically, Quatre had purchased majority of what was being unloaded, but he wasn't going to tell the others that. He knew they would object, so Quatre decided the best thing to do was to let them assume that some things were purchased with the scholarship money, or by the Preventers, or by the University.  
  
The last box had been brought in and the vans moved to the appropriate parking garage, so the five ex-pilots collapsed rather ungracefully on the floor of the common room.  
  
Duo looked around with some confusion. "Hey Quat, where's the kitchen?"  
  
Quatre looked up. "Uh…there isn't one."  
  
"What!?!" Duo yelled. "Why is there no kitchen? How will we eat?"  
  
"It was really hard to get an entire set of rooms that was free," Quatre answered from where he was crouched and searching through a bag. "Or would you prefer we all room in separate buildings with complete strangers?"  
  
"Well, with you guys of course but…what about-" Duo began.  
  
"We all have meal plans. We will eat at the dining hall like the other students. And no more complaining. Une and I had to pull a lot of strings to get us certain privileges. A suite is fine. I have a microwave, a toaster oven, a hot water pot, and a small grill. We can live without a kitchen." Quatre looked up from his search to find four pairs of eyes staring at him with bemused expressions. "What?"  
  
Duo saluted. "Yes, sir, Mr. Winner. Understood."  
  
"Oh shut up…" He continued searching the bag.  
  
"So how are we choosing rooms?" Wufei asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Trowa.  
  
Heero supply the answer. "There's only one single and two doubles."  
  
"So who's taking the single?" Duo inquired.  
  
"I think we should give it to Quatre," Trowa said, "since this whole thing was pretty much his idea."  
  
Quatre glanced over at Trowa, an amused smile on his face. "Is that a compliment or are you accusing me of something."  
  
Trowa's lips covered slightly upward. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."   
  
Quatre laughed. "Well I think Wufei will be doing the most studying and he likes privacy, so he can have it."  
  
"I second that, but it doesn't matter to me." Wufei glanced over at Duo. "We might as well give to Maxwell, maybe that'll keep him from bothering all of us."  
  
Heero let out a short laugh and gave a small smile, something he had been doing a lot of in the recent year spent working with his four friends. "Somehow I think he'll still be bothering all of us no matter which room he's in…"  
  
"Hey!" Duo glared at Heero with mock hurt. "Why don't we draw names or straws or something?"  
  
"Now that..." Quatre said standing, a notebook and pencil in his hand, "is a good idea."  
  
Wufei laughed. "A first for Maxwell…but I guess he was bound to come up with one some time."  
  
Duo glared again.  
  
Quatre ignored them all and tore a page from the notebook. He wrote on it briefly and then ripped it neatly into five strips, which he folded and spread on the table. "Alright. There's five pieces. Two are labeled A. Two are labeled B. And one is labeled C. I think that's self explanatory so…pick one."  
  
Five hands reached toward the nearest folded strip and unfolded their selected piece.  
  
"What's everyone have?" Duo asked first. "I got a B."  
  
"Winner. That was a horrible, horrible idea." Wufei said, while hanging his head and cringing slightly.  
  
"Duo's roommate?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Duo's roommate," he confirmed.  
  
"Have fun." Heero added. "Now who has the other A?" He went on, ignoring Duo's loud declaration that he was not a bad roommate and his promises of being quiet and considerate.  
  
"That would be me," Quatre said, showing his paper. "Congrats, Trowa. You've got the single."  
  
"Thanks," he said. "Anyone want to trade?"  
  
"You don't want the single?" Wufei asked, surprised. "Give it here, then."  
  
"No, no." Heero said standing. "That's that. Now let's get these boxes sorted and unpacked." He picked up the nearest box and moved toward the hallway and the bedrooms.  
  
"Come on, Wufei," Duo called, a box in his arms. "Let's check out our room."  
  
Wufei picked up a random box and turned to Quatre. "If he starts to bitch and moan about this whole thing, we are switching roommates, Winner."  
  
Quatre laughed. "Understood, Chang." As Wufei followed Duo to their new room, Quatre approached Trowa, who was trying to figure out which one of the boxes had something of his in it. "Trowa, how come you don't want the single?"  
  
He glanced at Quatre. "I just don't need a single, and you or Wufei could make better use of it. I've been sharing a room with Heero for well over a year and before that Cathy and I shared the trailer. It's no big deal. You should just let Wufei have it. It'll ensure he doesn't kill Duo. I'm used to sharing a room."  
  
"Exactly," Quatre said, walking to the other side of the room and lifting up a box. "You've always shared a room. Enjoy this Trowa. You'll have a little privacy for once. And I mean 'little' because you know that Duo will be kicked out of his room often, and I will definitely be hanging around in your room. I'm sure I'll need to give the Perfect Soldier some quiet time. I don't think he's going to appreciate my taste in movies or music. Here, this one has some of your stuff in it." Quatre returned and handed the box to Trowa.  
  
"Thanks Quat."  
  
"Anytime." Quatre found a box of his stuff and started toward the bedrooms. "Let's get this stuff unpacked as soon as possible. I need a pizza or something."  
  
"What happened to eating at the dining halls?" Trowa asked smirking at his shorter companion.  
  
"Only when absolutely necessary. That's why we have money and a microwave."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Unpacking took much longer than expected, but there were a lot of things to unpack and organize. The rooms were nice and of a decent size, especially with the beds bunked. They were all carpeted and had AC. It was a surprisingly comfortable place to live for a college dorm, although Duo still made comments about the lack of kitchen. They were all disappointed about that, but Duo was the most vocal of the five about it…and about everything else.  
  
Once everyone was settled in Quatre brought up the suggestion of pizza and a movie to relax and celebrate. Unfortunately, they had moved in a few days early and it was still off season for the campus, so every place refused to deliver. After deciding on the usual – three pizzas, one cheese, one Hawaiian, and one pepperoni and sausage – Wufei and Heero took on the mission of pizza retrieval, while Trowa took on the mission of heading to the local convenience store for some beverages - non-alcoholic ones – and then on to the video store.  
  
"Hey Duo," Quatre called as he walked in the room Duo was now sharing with Wufei. "I need to talk to you for a minute."  
  
Duo was resting on his new bed on the top bunk. He rolled over and peered down at the short blond. "What's up, Quatre?"  
  
"We need to pick your classes."  
  
Duo groaned and rolled over. "Can't you just pick for me? It's not like I have a major."  
  
Quatre lifted himself up to sit beside Duo, dangling his feet off the edge. "I actually already registered you for two classes, but I need you to pick two more. And I know you never gave me a major, but you don't need that for a while yet."  
  
"Everyone else has one, don't they?"  
  
Quatre looked down and responded, reluctant to tell the truth. "Actually, everyone else has two."  
  
Duo sat up, surprised. "What?"  
  
"You don't need to worry about that, all I need to do is pick two more classes."  
  
"What are everyone else's majors?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well, Heero's doing Computer Science and Computer Engineering. Trowa's doing Music and Mechanical Engineering, but he's not sure if he wants to do the engineering thing, so he may change…"  
  
"Music and Mechanical Engineering?" Duo said, incredulously. "Can he do that?"  
  
"Technically, no," Quatre started. "You know how I said we had to pull a lot of strings? Well, we did, but we didn't. Since we're a sort of special case and because we are all such good friends with founder of Peacecraft University, we get some special privileges. One of which is having two majors that wouldn't normally be permitted, like Trowa's and Heero's."  
  
"Ok, I can understand that I guess," Duo replied. "What about you and Wufei?"  
  
"I'm Music and English, and Wufei is Government/Politics and Philosophy."  
  
"Well that definitely makes sense. I wouldn't have expected anything else from Wufei."  
  
"But like I said, you don't need to worry about all that. You decide when you're ready. I just need you to pick two more classes…"  
  
"Wait, you said I already two, why do I need two more?" Duo asked  
  
"Duo, why do you have to be difficult…"  
  
"Because I'm good at it. Now what are these two, why do I have to take more, and what is everyone else taking?"  
  
Quatre sighed. "Alright, here it goes. We all have to take 12 credits to be full time students and life on campus, that's four classes – and no, we can't change that, and yes, you have to, orders of Lady Une." Duo scowled slightly. "So, all five of us are signed up for the mandatory English 101 and some Calculus class, so that we're taking some classes together. Then each of us is taking two more classes, one in each of their majors, except Wufei."  
  
"Alright, well then just sign me up for two more classes that one of you guys is in." Duo said simply, laying back down.  
  
"Duo…" Quatre sighed again. He thought for a minute. "Fine, you're taking a Physics Lab with Heero and a History course with Wufei."  
  
"Wait, wait, Physics? No, no physics, something easier," Duo said sitting up again, but Quatre had already jumped down from the bed and was heading out the door. Duo jumped down and followed him out into the common room.  
  
"Nope," Quatre called, sitting down in one of the ugly, University provided common room loveseats. "Too late. You told me to decide and I did. Maybe having class with those two will ensure you actually go. Heero will sign you up for those tomorrow."  
  
"Come on Quatre, but…Heero? How come you can't do it.?" Duo asked, sitting on the opposite loveseat.  
  
"All the classes are full. We have to hack into the system and override the blocks to get you in."  
  
"So. You don't need Heero to do that."  
  
Quatre smirked. "But Heero's better at it, and he has fun doing it."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
Duo flipped on the TV and went through every channel about five times before the door opened and Trowa came in loaded with bags.  
  
"I thought you were just getting soda." Quatre said.  
  
Trowa shrugged as he set his loot down on the coffee table. "I thought we could use some junk food as well."  
  
"We can always use some junk food," Duo said as he reached for the bags. "Did you get a good movie?"  
  
"I have no idea. I just took whatever the clerk recommended." Trowa took a seat beside Quatre and reached across him for the remote, which Duo had abandoned in favor of food.  
  
"There's nothing good on," Quatre warned, before joining Duo in his rummaging.  
  
"There's never anything good on TV," Trowa replied. "I'm just killing time before–"  
  
"Pizza's here," Wufei said, as he opened the door to the suite and held it open for Heero to enter, laden with pizza boxes. "And we're getting delivery when it starts. I hate dealing with people's incompetence."  
  
"What now?" Trowa asked, placing the remote on the floor and helping Quatre and Duo clear off the table.  
  
"They tried to give us the wrong order, and I just don't want to go into it," Wufei responded.  
  
"Good, don't." Heero placed the pizza boxes down and the feeding frenzy began. None of them realized that they hadn't actually eaten anything since breakfast that morning.  
  
"Hey, Trowa, want a beer?" Quatre stood and headed toward the fridge.  
  
"Do you need to ask?"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Anyone else?" Quatre looked around as he reached in the fridge. He noticed Heero and Wufei giving him odd looks. "What is wrong with you guys? I'm just having some beers with my pizza. I'm not getting wasted or anything…that's for next weekend."  
  
"I'll take one," Duo called.  
  
"Good." Quatre tossed him a drink took his seat next to Trowa, handing the brunette his beer. Wufei and Heero continued to give him strange looks, but they were also half-smiling. "Ok, what?" Quatre said as he opened his beer.  
  
"Nothing," Wufei replied, turning his attention toward his pizza.  
  
Quatre scowled at Heero, who laughed lightly.  
  
"I was just thinking Trowa's a bad influence on you."  
  
Trowa laughed as Quatre slid his arm around his best friend's shoulders and leaned in raising his beer high. "How do know this is all Trowa? I could actually be the bad influence on him."  
  
"You guys are just bad influences on each other," Duo said around his pizza. "But I'm thinking it's going to make this whole experience a lot more fun." Duo raised his beer as well in a mock toast and touched it to Quatre's. "You two," he pointed at Heero and Wufei with his drink, "just need to lighten up."  
  
Heero glanced at Wufei. "Lighten up?"  
  
"Might as well."  
  
Heero stood and grabbed a couple of beers tossing one to Wufei. Then he looked over to Duo. "Happy?"  
  
He smiled. "Quite."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The movie turned out to be horrible, but a few drinks in and it was just plain funny. All five young men were able to really relax and act like normal guys their age. It had been almost two years since the last conflict, but ever since then they still had been Preventers, and while they did go out together, they never had the chance to be normal. But they would get to make up for it now.  
  
After the movie ended and a few more drinks were finished off, there was a general consensus that sleep was in order. They had two more days to adjust to their new living arrangement before the real mission began: Class.  
  
They said goodnight to each other and went on to their bedrooms. Trowa felt odd having an entire room to himself, but after awhile found it relaxing enough. His nerves were a little shaking as he mind continuously reminded him that he had to attend classes starting on Monday, but his trust in Quatre and his friends help to calm him and eventually helped him sleep. Wufei got ready for bed and was surprised that he didn't mind having Duo in the room. There was nothing he didn't like about the other young man, all the teasing was just that, but Wufei usually didn't like to share his personal space. However it was surprisingly nice to have someone else around. He wondered how long the pleasantness of it would last. Duo knew he'd like having a roommate, but at the current moment all he wanted to do was get to sleep as soon as possible. As he lay in bed, falling fast asleep, grateful to the alcohol that kept his mind free of what was about to happen in the next few days.  
  
Heero and Quatre changed for bed with light conversation. They'd shared a room before, and really enjoyed the company.  
  
"Need you to register Duo for his classes tomorrow," Quatre said. "He's taking Wufei's History class and your Physics Lab. Try to keep him straight, ok?"  
  
Heero turned off his computer and went to close the door. "Mission accepted."  
  
Quatre laughed softly. "Hey, Heero?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can you help me up?" Quatre gestured to his bed, which resided on the top bunk.  
  
"I told you I'd take the top."  
  
"I'll get it, I'll get it. I just need to get the hang of it. Plus I'm a little uncoordinated right now."  
  
Heero gave him a lift up on to the mattress. "You mean a little tipsy."  
  
Quatre laid down under the covers. "I'm not tipsy."  
  
"Oh yes," Heero turned of the lights and crawled into bed, "you are."  
  
"Not."  
  
"G'night, Quatre."  
  
"G'night Heero."  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Alright, I know it's going real slow, but stuff'll happen soon. I wanted to sort of set up the situation. Well, leave me feedback. I hope to get the next chapter done soon. But we'll see…  
  
Feedback helps me write quicker!   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 03

*****I do not own Gundam Wing, I just use it for my own twisted purposes.*****  
  
Note: I reposted Chapter 1, with some changes. So, if you read it before, you might want to reread.  
  
Summary - A college fic, not AU. 3x4 is the main pair, but this is going to be very Quatre-centric and Duo-centric. I don't know why, but in writing I released I concentrate a lot on Duo and his dilemma with college. After a bit though, I'll add Trowa in more.  
Expect slight OOC-ness  
Pairings: 3x4 (main), 1x2 (**There will be 1x2-ness! I have been threatened! ^.^**), 5x? (undecided, but if anyone it will be a female, sorry Wufei fans but I prefer him with a lady, and I disagree with anybody dating a professor, even if it is Treize…well maybe *naughty thought*…no no, bad, bad angel)  
  
  
_**Mission Accepted: Operation College**  
  
Chapter 3_  
  
A Sunday in Late Summer, AC 198  
  
  
A fast clicking sound was the first thing to penetrate Quatre's sleep-fogged brain. He slowly opened his eyes and rolled over, peering down into the room below, where he spotted Heero, awake and dressed, seated at his computer and typing rapidly. His eyes then slid over to the glowing red numbers of his digital alarm clock, which glared mockingly back at him: 8:25 AM.  
  
"Heero," Quatre called, or tried to as his voice and mind were still thick with sleep. His words slurred together. "Heero, it's eight in the morning. What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Heero responded without even moving his head. "Typing."  
  
"Yes. I can see that. I just meant-" Quatre thought about continuing, but figured it was useless. He had a strange feeling this was going to happen quite often on the weekends. _Damn Heero and his computer._ Quatre sat up, feet dangling off the edge of the bed, and readied himself for the jump. He would have landed gracefully had he been awake. Instead he almost fell into his desk, as he was still half asleep. He steadied himself before turning to reach up to grab a pillow and a blanket off his bed and heading out the door.  
  
Quatre envied Duo. At least Wufei was quiet in the morning. Heero and Wufei were the early risers of the five, but when Wufei woke he either left the room to do his exercises or sat quietly on the floor in meditation. Heero, on the other hand, preferred the company of a computer in the morning. Quatre was surprised he slept at all. He still had the perfect soldier mentality most of the time and needed very little sleep. A definite downside in a roommate if one liked to sleep, which Quatre did, as did Trowa and Duo. _Now I wish I hadn't been so nice_, Quatre thought._ I could've had that single_. Of course Quatre knew he could never _not_ be nice to any of his fellow pilots, especially Trowa. Both he and Trowa could be up and ready early if they had to be, but if they didn't, not even an A-bomb could wake them before they were ready. Duo couldn't wake up for anything period. Quatre dreaded trying to wake him up for an early class.  
  
Blanket and pillow in hand, Quatre stumbled down the short hall way and ended up at a door. He knocked once and waited a few minutes. When he received no answer, he checked the doorknob and found it unlocked. Shutting the door quietly behind him, Quatre entered and stood beside the bed.  
  
"Hey," he said to the sleeping form. "Move over."  
  
A muffled noise came from underneath a pillow.  
  
"Move over," Quatre tried again, barely able to keep his eyes open, let alone form coherent sentences.  
  
He heard Trowa's voice from underneath the same pillow. "Wha…? Why?"  
  
Quatre answered simply, throwing his pillow at what he assumed to be Trowa's arm. "Heero. Computer. Too damn early. Move over."  
  
The lump of blankets shuffled a bit and moved to one side. Quatre flopped face down on his side of the bed and fell instantly asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Quatre woke for a second time that Sunday morning, but this time it was completely natural. It took him a moment to register where he was, as he looked down and noticed the floor was closer than it should have been. He rolled over carefully and sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to wake Trowa.  
  
"Morning, Quat."  
  
"G'morning Tro," Quatre sighed and lied down again, on his back this time. "Didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
Trowa laughed softly as he rolled onto his back and shifted the pillows around. "Which time? Now or four hours ago?"  
  
Quatre groaned. "I'm really sorry about that. I was seriously half asleep and didn't know what I was doing."  
  
Trowa laughed again. "It's alright, Quat. I don't mind at all. And no you didn't wake me up just now, I've been awake for about ten minutes. I'm just too lazy to get out of bed."  
  
"If anyone else heard that, they'd never believe it," Quatre chuckled lightly.  
  
"Cathy would."  
  
"But Cathy lived with you for years. I meant the other guys."  
  
"Yeah, true." Trowa said. Silence followed as the both laid there lost in thought, or half asleep thought, which really isn't much.  
  
_I feel really bad_, Quatre thought. _I can't believe I just came in here, laid down, and went to sleep_. It wasn't like they had never shared a bed before. Quatre had had to share a bed with Heero and Duo on occasions as well. It was just the fact that he barged in and demanded half of Trowa's bed without even asking.  
  
"It's really alright, Quat," Trowa said, as if reading his best friend's thoughts, but of course, they had become so close over the years it wasn't really hard to do. "Better you than Duo, right?"  
  
Quatre laughed. "Oh yes. You do _not_ want to share a bed with Duo. He moves around too damn much, steals blankets, and has been known to kick…_hard_."  
  
Trowa laughed again. Quatre had noticed the increase in such basic emotions recently, especially from Heero and Trowa. Smiles and laughter were becoming more and more common from the two normally stoic young men. Quatre was grateful that they were healing. They all had a chance to be normal and happy.  
  
"So is this going to be a regular thing?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Hm?" Quatre asked. He was getting too comfortable again, and slowly drifting back to sleep. "Is what where?"  
  
"This. You, stealing half of my already too small dorm room bed. Is it going to be a regular thing?"  
  
"Trowa…" Quatre groaned and rolled over hiding his head in the pillows. "I already said I was sorry!"  
  
"I know, I know! I'm teasing Quat." Quatre could hear the smile in his voice through the pillows. "So is it?"  
  
Quatre turned his head and looked over at Trowa. "Probably. On weekends. Unless the perfect soldier decides to let me sleep more than six hours. And only if you don't mind. I mean, I don't have to. I can go sleep in the common room when he wakes up."  
  
"You don't want to do that. Those chairs are already uncomfortable enough when you're just sitting on them. I can't imagine what it's like laying down on them and trying to sleep."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Thanks, Trowa."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Duo woke up slowly and was amazed at the quiet and peaceful atmosphere of the room. Dorm rooms weren't supposed to be so comfortable, were they? He rolled over and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He glanced over at his alarm clock and almost jumped put of skin when he saw Wufei laying down on his bed with a book and a small reading light.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Wufei!" Duo exclaimed. "You scared the shit out of me."  
  
Wufei glanced up at his roommate. "How'd I do that? I'm just sitting here and reading." His eyes moved back toward his book as he reached to flip over to the next page.  
  
"Exactly. It's so quiet in here, I didn't expect anyone to be in here." Duo looked at the clock again, this time actually seeing it. 12:45 PM. "Damn, it's pretty late. I should go shower." He stood up and moved toward the dresser.  
  
"Not a good idea to have slept so long," Wufei commented, still focused on his book, which Duo realized was actually his new philosophy textbook that had been purchased the day before.  
  
"And why is that?" Duo asked, rummaging around in his dresser drawers.  
  
"Because I'm getting your ass up at 7:45 tomorrow."  
  
"What?" Duo exclaimed. "Class is at nine and its less then a five minute walk!"  
  
"Breakfast." Wufei answered. "Go shower."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Duo gathered his clothes and headed for the bathroom. He heard the other shower running from the bathroom that Trowa, Quatre and Heero shared as well as the television and other noise from the common. Changing course, he peered through the doorway of the common room and spotted Heero in one chair and Trowa in another, remote in hand and hair still wet from a shower. "Morning, guys."  
  
The two looked up. Heero nodded in his direction and Trowa gave a light "G'morning, Duo."  
  
"How long you guys been up?" Duo asked.  
  
"Not long," Trowa replied. "Half hour at most. Heero however…"  
  
"I woke up at eight and that is not too early."  
  
"Yes, it is," Trowa and Duo replied simultaneously.  
  
"It's really not human to be up that early, Heero," Duo laughed. "Alright, shower time."  
  
Stepping into the shower, Duo's stomach growled lightly and he began to look forward to the leftover Chinese food he had saved from the previous day. Saturday had involved a lot of errands and a lot of getting to know the campus area type things. They had gone out to pick up anything they had forgotten, which wasn't much, as well as heading to the grocery store for food and other necessities. The five had also had their first experience with one of the University book stores, which was thankfully located just a short walk from their dorm, unlock quite a few of their classes. It was a surprisingly big campus, which they had discovered as the five young men walked all around it trying to locate the buildings that would hold their classes. They were all in high spirits for most of the day. The campus was quite beautiful and virtually deserted so far. However, Duo's spirits dropped visibly as they went to pick up their textbooks. He flipped through a few and his head began to spin at what he was expected to know.  
  
They had had lunch at a Chinese carry-out called Panda, which was just right around the corner. Quatre had checked out their hours and was pleased to note that they were open until 4:30 AM on weekends and delivered until 4. Apparently, if you were a drunken college student and you got hungry at 4 in the morning Panda was one of your only options as far as food went. The other was the convenience store on the other side of the street, which Trowa had gone to the previous day. Apparently they were open twenty-four hours and made excellent sandwiches. They got dinner there.  
  
Today, however, was the first day for the dining hall, so Duo was looking forward to that Chinese food even more. _Maybe I should save it for after we get back from the dining hall, he thought, just in case whatever they have isn't edible_.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After that, it was a nice lazy afternoon for the former Gundam pilots. Six o'clock found five bodies sprawled out in various positions around the common room. Quatre and Trowa were engaged in a vicious duel of video games. Quatre had already kicked ass early in the afternoon, and was now in the process of fighting for his reputation as Nintendo King.  
  
"You've been practicing," accused Quatre.  
  
"And?" countered Trowa.  
  
"How? You don't have any systems."  
  
"But I have a computer," Trowa said with a smirk.  
  
"Emulators. Bastard." Quatre scowled viciously and concentrated even harder on the game as Trowa and the others laughed at the expression on the blonde's face.  
  
Quatre came out on top in the end, but it was a particularly hard battle. "Ha!" He jumped up from the floor and pointed at a still smirking Trowa. "Still the video game king."  
  
"I'll beat you one day."  
  
"But not today my friend," Quatre said and glanced at his watch. "You know the dining hall closes in a half an hour. We should probably get going if we want to eat."  
  
His statement was met by four groans.  
  
"Do we have to go there?" Duo asked.  
  
"For once, I agree with Maxwell," said Wufei. "Can't we spend one more night getting delivery? From anywhere, as long as it's not dining hall food."  
  
"Suck it up boys, and let's go." Quatre headed for the door, pausing with his hand on the knob. "Get delivery if you want, but I'm not paying for it." He stuck his tongue out at them and vanished into the hallway.  
  
With many sighs the other four followed Quatre out the door.  
  
"Um," Duo began, "where exactly is the dining hall?"  
  
"Not too far," Heero replied, "but not close enough that I can see you going everyday."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Duo asked.  
  
"It means you're lazy," Wufei supplied.  
  
"Oh. Well, okay then."  
  
"That might be a good thing," Trowa said.  
  
"What? Duo's laziness." Heero raised an eybrow.  
  
"No, that the dining hall is so far away," Trowa laughed. "If we're all too lazy to go get food, at least we know we won't be eating all the time."  
  
"Or we'll just get delivery a lot." Heero said.  
  
"Know what else is far away though?" Wufei said. "The gym. And that's about a thirty minute walk across campus."  
  
"Ha!" Duo laughed. "Twenty minutes? The walk over there would be enough exercise for me."  
  
"When the last time you were in a gym?" Wufei said with a snort.  
  
It was barely a five minute walk to the dining hall. They entered through a set of double glass doors into a large open area with rows and rows of round tables. To their right was a row of cashiers as well as a set of turnstiles that led to stands of trays, glasses, and flatware along with various counters and stands of food. There was a decent selection, which surprised a few of the guys: a fully-stocked salad and soup bar, a deli, a grill, a rotisserie, and many others. The five walked through the turnstiles and toward the trays.  
  
"Hey," Quatre called. "Are we eating here or taking it back?"  
  
"We can take it back?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can see the takeout containers in the back."  
  
Duo snorted. "Well, I'm getting mine to go. I'd rather eat my dinner in front of the TV."  
  
Heero laughed. "Sometimes I think you'd rather _live_ in front if the TV."  
  
"And why not. It's highly entertaining. More so then reality."  
  
They walked back and picked up the flimsy carryout containers, then moved to whatever happened to look edible enough for dinner, which was not very much. Quatre and Trowa ended up in the deli line figuring sandwiches would be safe at least. No questionable lumps of meat-like substance or strange congealed sauces there. Wufei, Heero and Duo were the brave ones, opting to try for something hot and possibly not edible. After obtaining their food and drinks, they went to the cashiers to pay with their university provided IDs and meal points.  
  
The whole ordeal took maybe ten minutes and then the five young men were out the door and on their way back to their dorm. They settle themselves in front of the TV, in the chairs or on the floor, and sort of stared at their food for a few minutes before bringing themselves to actually try what they had picked.  
  
Duo spoke up first. "You know this isn't half bad," he said around mouthfuls of something that resembled chicken. "It doesn't look all that great, but it tastes decent enough."  
  
They all agreed, but no one was looking forward to a year of eating the stuff.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The rest of the evening was relaxing, for some at least. Heero retired to his computer early, also making sure the alarm was set and his things were ready for the following day of classes. Wufei read until it felt it late enough to sleep. Quatre and Trowa took the Nintendo controllers back in hand and played until their thumbs were sore. Quatre just narrowly avoided losing his throne and title. And Duo…Duo didn't know what to do. He walked back and for between the common room where the gamers were preoccupied and his room to stare at his computer screen. It was even worse when he tried to sleep. Instead, he found himself in the dark common room at around three in the morning watching infomercials until his eyes couldn't stay open any longer.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
***I'm so sorry it took so long to post this. I actually had 3/4 of it done for the longest time and just decided to finish it today, I don't know when I'll get to the next chapter. I hope it's soon.  
  



End file.
